Jamais je n'avouerai
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] ¤Tome 4¤ Durant le bal de Noël un Ron ronchon, une Hermione troublée qui perd ses certitudes et un Harry de bon conseil... SongFic ou un duo entre 2 potes pour ouvrir les yeux à une Miss Granger particulièrement orgueilleuse...


**JAMAIS JE N'AVOUERAI**

**¤**

_Claimer : Harry Potter's universe isn't mine !_

_NDA : Fic centrée sur le bal du tome 4 (ouais j'en peux plus lol) où tout 'débute' pour notre couple Ron/Hermione ;) __Songfic à partir de la chanson **« Jamais je n'avouerai » **que je trouvais vraiment PARFAITE pour l'idée de ma fic ! Si vous aimez les Disney's, vous saurez sans doute d'où vient cette chanson que j'adore et que je vous conseille d'écouter en lisant si vous pouvez ! Vous verrez comme elle est inspirante (même si Harry a une voix légèrement féminine dedans loool) __Et spéciale dédi à Trunkya car c'est SA chanson et SON Disney lol (même ce n'est pas ses personnages favoris dans cette fic lol)_

_Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)_

¤

Hermione soupira. Elle avait voulu rendre Ron jaloux en se rendant au bal avec Viktor Krum mais… finalement, une seule minute de triomphe durant laquelle il les avait vu défiler bas-dessus, bras dessous avait comme prix à payer toute une soirée avec Krum…

Non pas que cette idée la répugnait, elle aimait beaucoup Viktor, il s'était révélé être quelqu'un de gentil, de rassurant et même d'assez simple, seulement… il ne lui correspondait pas. Il passait son temps à la regarder sourire, rire, parler, étudier sans rien dire. C'était très superficiel et Hermione ne pouvait pas vivre une relation aussi plate. Elle avait besoin de complicité, d'échange, de passion… Finalement, même si elle dansait, riait et s'amusait aux côtés de Krum ce soir de bal, elle s'ennuyait et commençait à regretter ce choix. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû y aller avec Ron… Ron ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? Non ! Pas question de regretter ! C'était tout ce qu'il méritait ! Se servir d'elle comme de bouche-trou… Elle avait trop de fierté pour accepter cela, même… même si c'était Ron…

Elle balaya alors la salle du regard à la recherche du jeune homme. Elle le repéra bien vite à sa chevelure flamboyante et à sa vieille tenue de soirée dont il passait son temps à arracher les dentelles d'un air irrité. Il était assis aux côtés de Padma Patil dans un coin et ils semblaient s'ennuyer autant l'un que l'autre. Harry, lui, arpentait la salle, tout seul, lançant de temps à autre des petits regards en coin à Cho Chang.

-Herrrmion, voudrrais-tu autrre chose à boirre ? lui proposa Krum qui venait de revenir.

-Euh… murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de Ron. Oui, je prendrais bien un simple jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît…

-D'accorrd, sourit-il béatement. Je rreviens.

Tandis que Krum s'en allait, Hermione vit Harry s'approcher d'elle.

-Alors, tu as l'air de passer une bonne soirée avec lui, non ? lui dit Harry en souriant.

-Oui… hésita Hermione. Enfin, si on veut… Tout ce qu'il sait faire pour l'instant, c'est de me proposer de danser ou à boire…

-Il y en a deux qui t'envieraient, fit Harry en songeant à Parvati et Padma que Ron et lui-même avaient refusé de faire danser.

-A part pour ça, Viktor m'a à peine dit deux mots depuis le début de la soirée… soupira Hermione.

-Eh, un bal, ce n'est pas fait pour avoir de longues conversations philosophiques, lui rappela Harry avec un sourire.

-Je sais, tu as raison, mais…

Elle se tut et rougit. Harry suivit son regard et comprit.

-Vous savez que vous commencez légèrement à m'agacer tous les deux avec vos histoires ? Vous êtes vraiment têtus ! soupira-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Arrête Hermione, d'accord, je ne suis pas une référence avec Cho et je n'avais rien compris pour Ginny, mais entre toi et Ron, c'est un truc qui crève les yeux et me transperce même les lunettes ! déclara-t-il en la regardant avec un petit sourire espiègle. Va donc le voir.

-Je n'ai rien à lui dire, se rebiffa-t-elle farouchement.

Hermione reporta son regard sur Ron qui croisa le sien mais le détourna aussitôt, l'air gêné. Cela faisait des années qu'ils jouaient à ce petit jeu tous les deux mais ce bal en marquait vraiment le commencement. Et dire qu'il avait fallu que Krum fasse son apparition pour lui ouvrir les yeux… Que devait-elle faire ? Continuer comme si de rien n'était où alors se jeter à l'eau, au risque de s'y noyer ?

_HERMIONE : S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement,  
Je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant !  
Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant,  
C'est de l'histoire ancienne,  
Je jette, j'enchaîne !_

Des couples dansaient tout autour d'elle, heureux et enjoués. Elle aurait voulu partager un tel moment avec une personne spéciale pour elle… Mais elle avait eu trop d'orgueil pour s'y laisser tenter…

_HARRY : Qui crois-tu donc tromper ?_

_Ton coeur en feu est amoureux !  
N'essaie pas de cacher,  
La passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux._

Non ! Elle ne voulait pas croire cela ! Malgré ce qu'elle éprouvait… Elle n'aimait pas Ron ! Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui tout de même !

_HARRY : Pourquoi donc le nier,  
Il t'a envoûtée, il t'a ensorcelée !_

Ensorcelée par Ron ? Elle, Hermione, la plus brillante des sorcières de sa promotion ? Tout ça était ridicule !

_HERMIONE : Non, non, jamais je ne le dirai !  
Non, non !_

_HARRY : Ton coeur soupire,  
Pourquoi mentir ? Oh, oh !_

_HERMIONE : C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale…_

Elle ne voulait pas être comme toutes les autres, elle n'avait pas d'attaches, elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse… Son cœur n'était pas préparé à ça…

_  
HERMIONE : J'avais pourtant appris la leçon,  
Mon coeur connaissait la chanson.  
Mais tout vacille, accroche-toi ma fille !  
T'as le coeur trop fragile,  
Évite les idylles !_

Il n'était qu'un garçon immature après tout, il le prouvait chaque jour davantage ! Alors pourquoi se posait-elle autant de questions ?

_HARRY : Pourquoi nier, c'est dément,  
Le tourment de tes sentiments ?  
Remballe ton compliment,  
Quand tu mens c'est passionnément !_

Et si Ron la faisait souffrir ? Et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? S'il lui brisait le cœur ? Tout cela l'effrayait tant…

_HARRY : Tu l'aimes, et c'est normal,  
La passion t'emballe,  
Et ça fait vraiment très, très mal !_

Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'en fait, elle était en train d'éprouver quelque chose de nouveau et de curieux… qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant… Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore se l'avouer car c'était avec _Ron_…

_HERMIONE : Non, non, jamais je n'avouerai !  
Non, non !_

_HARRY : Même si tu nies,  
Tu souris car tu l'aimes._

Non ! Elle ne craquerait pas !

_  
HERMIONE : Laisse tomber, je ne suis pas amoureuse ! _

HARRY : Lis sur mes lèvres,  
Lis ton coeur, car tu l'aimes !

Oui… Elle l'aimait… Tout au fond d'elle, elle le savait, mais personne ne devait le savoir… et surtout pas Ron…

_  
HERMIONE : Jamais, jamais je ne le dirai... _

HARRY : Jamais, jamais, non !

C'était tellement compliqué…

_  
HERMIONE : Jamais, jamais, je n'oserai !  
_

Tellement difficile…

_  
HARRY : C'est pas la peine d'hésiter car tu l'aimes !  
_

Mais tellement vrai…

_  
HERMIONE : Oh… Oh… Oh… Oserai-je un jour… t'avouer comme je… t'aime ?_

Hermione secoua la tête, sortant de sa transe et réalisa qu'elle venait de faire le pas le plus important… Elle venait de _se_ l'avouer à elle-même…

-M… merci, Harry, balbutia-t-elle, les joues en feu. Ça… ça fait du bien.

-Content d'avoir pu t'aider, Hermione, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

Sans attendre le retour de Krum, Hermione se mit à marcher vers la sortie de la Grande Salle pour chasser toutes ces idées étranges et effrayantes de son esprit. Mais c'était vain et alors qu'elle sortait, elle passa devant Ron, assis tout seul à une table.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs sentiments réciproques et inavoués bouillonnèrent en eux. Sans un seul mot ni geste, Hermione poursuivit crânement son chemin tandis que Ron détournait la tête d'un air indifférent. Mais une seule et même pensée hantait toujours leurs esprits indomptables et obstinés…

_Oserai-je un jour… t'avouer comme je… t'aime ?_

**FIN **


End file.
